Expanding the Soviet Union
by Orpah
Summary: Russia decides to make his 'family' bigger. No pairings yet.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I haven't been able to write much lately, other than in Snapshots of History because it's short, mostly due to the fact we've gotten rid of most of our computers. I have sort of lost touch with most of my stories, so here's a new one, I guess! This is definitely AU!

OCs in the form of: Slovakia, Czech and maybe one or two other nations that haven't been personified yet.

I don't own Hetalia!

Russia looked over the sleeping heads of Latvia, Lithuania and Estonia. All of them appeared peaceful, except Latvia who kept shuddering and whimpering in his sleep every so often. It made Russia smile, but a new problem had occurred to him.

He hadn't acquired anyone new recently, and the lack of variety was starting to get boring. Sure, he'd made friends with North Korea and China, but it still wasn't the same as the complete control he had over the Baltics. He had a considerable amount of control over Prussia, Poland and Hungary, but yet again, it was not the same. They stayed in their houses still, just with security cameras mounted everywhere.

He needed some fresh blood, and he needed to completely own it himself.

He recalled something his Asian neighbors had said about how Japan relied completely on America for military protection, and South Korea had certainly less than him. And to the west, there was always Austria, Slovakia, Czech and Liechtenstein. Switzerland would be a major problem though. He also probably coulodn't go after Germany, not yet.

He smirked as a plan laid itself out in his head, reaching down and brushing Lithuania's head absently. Lithuania seemed to tense up at the large hand on his head, but kept sleeping.

_The next morning_

The Baltics sat eating their breakfasts in the kitchen, warily watching the door for Russia, whom they expected would wake up soon. They were right, and Russia came through the door with a large plastic smile on his face. "I have a new plan for today, Baltics!" he announced, still smiling in that creepy manner. Latvia started to cry.

"Aw, don't get sad yet!" Russia said, still unable to keep from smiling. Lithuania looped an arm around Latvia's shoulders, glancing over at Estonia in worry. Russia continued, not seeming to notice their apprehension. "I've decided this house is too big for just us. So, we're going to bring someone else in!"

Lithuania looked horrified. Please say he didn't mean Poland, he couldn't bear to see the cheerful blonde broken down even further!

"We're taking Slovakia first!" he announced in his eerily cheerful tone. Suddenly his turned serious. "So, you three had better be ready to march on Slovakia in fifteen minutes. Please don't keep me waiting." The three were almost out the door already as he finished his order. He smirked again, shouldering his pipe. This would be pretty easy...

_Fifteen and a half minutes later_

Slovakia was outside weeding her garden when she heard her gate being violently rattled. She stood up, perplexed, since she had not invited anyone over. She held her garden claw threateningly. "Who's there? Speak up!"

"It's Russia~" came the singsong tone, "We'd like it if you let us in now~"

Slovakia paled. "Go away, I don't want to talk with you!" The sadness almost oozed over the fence. "Aw, that's too bad, because I really want to see you," Russia replied, and with a disturbing grinding tear, the gate was off its hinges. Slovakia's hands turned clammy as the tall Russian, flanked by the Baltics, came striding in like he owned the place. He smiled a toothy grin at the shorter country. "Hi, you're going to become one with Russia now."

"N-no! I have fought all this time for independence! I'm not giving it up to you now!" Her fingers tightened on her garden claw as she said this, intensely glaring at Russia. He merely chuckled, brandishing his own water faucet. Like he'd said before, this was going to be easy.....

/AN/ Well, please let me know if I should continue with this or not... Because if no one likes it, I'd prefer not to waste my time... Slovak is one of my chief nationalities, so I really wanted to include her!


	2. Chapter 2

Woohoo! I got reviews! Yay! *continues celebrating childishly* Ahem. I am very happy to continue with this!

I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers!

Lithuania glanced at the barely conscious form of Slovakia draped over Russia's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She would adjust to being under Soviet rule just fine, as she was barely used to being under her own rule, after all.

As Russia opened the door, they all trudged back into the house, and Russia dumped Slovakia on the couch. He immediately gestured to the Baltics as he made his way into the kitchen and sat at the counter. The three followed somewhat hesitantly, wondering what twist Russia's plan would contain.

Russia smiled at them all. "We have now added Slovakia to our family. But that is not enough." Lithuania cleared his throat nervously. "Are we going after Czech now?"

With a laugh, the Russian shook his head. "We're looking to the East now. We're taking South Korea, and then maybe Japan." Estonia looked a little shocked. "Won't North Korea get mad? And how can we attack Japan when it's under America's protection?"

"America does not want to get into trouble with us. He will not react to us taking South Korea because of how the Korean War went. The public sentiment in his country against going to war when it does not concern America is too strong right now for him to do anything." Russia explained all this with a smirk, cleaning his water pipe as he did so.

"But surely the rest of the world will take notice!"Lithuania protested. Russia shook his head as if he thought Lithuania was being stupider than he'd ever been. "They'll notice, but they won't do anything. Now come on, we've got to go visit South Korea. Estonia, you stay here and make sure Slovakia doesn't escape."

Estonia nodded, not daring to point out that a person in that condition wouldn't get far anyway.

_At South Korea's house_

South Korea was busy, working on a broken window on his house. It had been broken for a while now, but he hadn't had the time to fix it until now. "Stupid brother..." he muttered, nailing a new window pane into place. He sighed as he set down the hammer and nails, backing up to see if it looked okay.

"Hmm.. Hey!" He was forced to a sudden stop by a large, solid body behind him. He whirled around, hands already in fists. "What are you doing- Russia?!" His eyes widened in horror, looking around for his brother. Russia chuckled. "Your brother's not here. I came for you myself."

"But.. Why?!" South Korea looked genuinely confused, sputtering for something else to say. Russia grinned at him. "Because you will make a good addition to the Soviet Union, da?" South Korea shook his head vigorously, backing up still. "No! I'm an independent nation now! I wouldn't become one with my brother, and I definitely won't become one with you!" He seized his hammer, finding that the wall cut off any further retreat.

Russia advanced, that hideous grin still plastered on his face. He pulled out his water pipe, tapping it against his palm. "You will. Everyone will be one with Russia someday, your turn is merely coming sooner than most."

"America won't let you!" South Korea shouted back, still brandishing his hammer, knuckles turning white as he gripped it like a lifeline. Russia just smirked. South Korea would figure it out eventually...

_In Japan_

Japan heard the screams, and ran to his window. "Oh no. No. This can't be happening..." he murmured as he grabbed his phone. He may not like South Korea that much, but seeing as the rest of the Asian nations were communist, he didn't want to be the only one left.

"America! Russia is invading South Korea!" The answer on the phone was almost squawked. "He what?!"

"Invaded! Right now! You have to do something!" Japan insisted, looking out the window to see if he could catch a glimpse of what was happening. "But-But we're not ready! We're not prepared to fight Russia yet!" America spluttered on the other end. He seemed to collect himself after a few minutes, however. "I'll talk to my boss. See if he'll let us go to war to save South Korea."

"Hurry!" Japan urged, not liking the way the screams seemed to be dying off. Why, oh why couldn't America just come running immediately?

/AN/ And that is how I bring in Korea! As you can guess, Russia is probably going to get an earful from North Korea! Also, the question in all our minds: Will America be able to convince his boss to go to war? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I apologize for not updating sooner, but it is near impossible to get on the darn computer lately. My mother is under the impression I am a criminal who will stop at nothing to tube out or some crap like that....

I don't own Hetalia!

Russia hummed happily as Lithuania and Latvia lugged South Korea between them. It never ceased to astonish Lithuania that Russia could take things like hammers hitting him on the head without getting knocked out. Right now, the vodka-loving country had a goose egg the size of Georgia but he didn't seem bothered by it at all.

"We're home!" The chillingly cheerful voice rang out as they entered Russia's house, causing Estonia to drop something glass in the kitchen. Latvia flinched at the shattering noise.

"S-sorry, sir!" Estonia said, coming out from the kitchen. Russia just grinned at him. "And how is Slovakia doing?"

Estonia shrugged. "She hasn't really moved since you left."

A moan from the couch gave testament to Estonia's statement, as Slovakia lifted her head, trying to see what was going on now. Russia waved to the pair holding South Korea. "Put him in a chair or something." The two were more than happy to comply, and promptly set him up in a chair.

"What now?" Lithuania asked almost fearfully, wondering what their crazy leader would want to do next.

"Hmm. I suppose now you can make dinner." Russia said, leaning back in the only remaining empty chair. Lithuania just nodded with relief, grabbing Latvia's arm and hurrying to the kitchen. Estonia was quick to follow, not wanting to be left alone with Russia.

Russia chuckled, watching them scurry from his presence. It certainly would be interesting with two new members....

A sudden banging on the door forced him up from his chair to answer. He peered through the peephole, and smiled. He had kind of expected this, after all.

"Yes, North Korea?" He said sweetly as he opened the door. The shorter Asian nation came in, huffing angrily. He jabbed a finger at him furiously. "How dare you!! South Korea was mine!"

Russia chuckled. This was partially why he liked the much smaller nation so much. "Well, I didn't see a 'Property of North Korea' signs anywhere, so I figured he was up for grabs." He smirked at the end of the sentence, infuriating the other natin further.

"I want him back, to make a bigger and more powerful Korea!" North Korea shouted back, clenching his fists. Russia raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't really seem fair for me to do so much work and for you to get the prize," he said a sad tone, a glint in his eye. He smiled. "Maybe you could do something for me in return for him, da?"

North Korea glared, muttering under his breath. "Like what?" he finally snapped, seeming really annoyed with the power the taller nation held over him.

Russia shrugged. "What can a small nation like you do for me?"

With a roll of his eyes, North Korea replied, "I have lots of resources. We can make a trading agreement so you can further your military developement."

Russia smiled that eerily cheerful smile again. "See, I knew you'd think of something. You're smart like that, da?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just take me to my brother already!" North Korea snapped impatiently. Russia chuckled, but led him into the living room. There, curled on the chair, was South Korea. He was a royal mess, but it's not like North Korea had never seen him like that before. He reached over, shaking his brother's arm.

"We're going home now, South. Come on already." South Korea's eyes barely seemed able to force themselves open, but when they did, they filled with dread.

"I.. d'n wan..." he managed to mumble though a swollen face. North Korea pulled him up into his arms, despite the others mumbled protests and feeble attempts to wriggle free.

Just then, however, there was a banging on the door. Russia went over, smiling cheerfully for the visitor.

The door almost slammed open before Russia could reach it. "The hero has arrived! Let South Korea go!" Russia chuckled. "I already did, back into the care of his elder brother. You can go now, unless you'd like some tea?"

America blinked, processing the information. He almost started shouting again, but North Korea cut him off. "I've got rockets pointed at you. Your business here is finished."

South Korea looked at him pleadingly, almost begging him to save him. America groaned, realising he'd only secured permission to rescue South Korea from Russia, not North Korea. His shoulders slumped in defeat. "I will be back!" he promised, as he turned and ran back out the door.

South Korea let out a horrified cry, his hand stretching out in the direction America had just left. North Korea looked grimly down at him, knowing it would take a lot to whip his brother into shape.

Russia smiled as North Korea left, taking South Korea with him. He loved it when he thwarted America. He turned to his giant map. Now, who should be next? Surely Slovakia would feel like a lonely new kid without South Korea, after all.....


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, I haven't updated this story in forever.... But I got some inspiration, so here goes nothing! Sorry about it taking so long... Oh yeah, and this is so AU and historically inaccurate so far it isn't even funny....

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

With South Korea gone, Russia was pacing in the kitchen, unwittingly slowing the production of dinner by his mere presence. Who could be next on the list? Perhaps the Czech Republic? Or maybe he could force one of the countries he already watched into his house.... That might be good. Yes! It would!

He punctuated the thought with a sudden stop and excited exclamation. "We're taking Hungary!" Latvia yelped and spilled flour all over the floor, and Lithuania burned his hand on the pot he was cooking soup in.

"Ow! But why?! You already control her anyway..." Lithuania was sucking his hand as he spoke, making him sound a little funny. Russia laughed, clapping him on the back and making him wince.

"But it is not quite the same thing, comrade! Don't worry, Hungary was a maid for some time, she'll be very helpful, da?" Estonia just ignored all around him, focusing instead on snapping beans. Lithuania looked worried for Hungary's wellfare, but knew better than to cut in. Hungary was a strong woman, he reasoned, she would survive....

"So, you guys had better be ready to go in fifteen minutes!" Russia sounded cheerful, but Lithuania hesitated. "Um... What about dinner?" Russia grinned wider. "Latvia can finish cooking it!" Latvia jumped at the mention of his name, and scrambled to take over cooking the soup.

Lithuania sighed, but knew he did not want to be late in getting ready.

_Fifteen minutes later_

They were assembled and ready to go scare the crap out of Hungary. Russia was whistling as they headed out, happily shouldering his waterpipe. "This will be easy, da?" The other two just nodded mutely, afraid their voices would betray them or they would say something stupid. Russia grinned, swinging open the gate to Hungary's yard with a push of his pipe.

"Hungary~? Hello~?" Russia waited, listening for signs of the rebellious female moving around in the house. He was rewarded when the door slammed open, revealing Hungary with her frying pan. "What the heck, Russia?!"

"Hi! Would you like to become one with me?" Russia asked innocently, spreading his hands wide as if he expected her to run down and hug him in delight at the question. Hungary gaped for second, then glared angrily. She hefted up her frying pan, advancing towards Russia slowly. When she spoke, her dark tone made the two present Baltics shake as badly as their absent brother.

"The very nerve, Russia! I believe I have made myself perfectly clear in the past, so you can go and-" Russia cut her off before she started cursing. "You don't really have a choice, comrade!" He was chuckling like this was a small faux pas Hungary had made. Hungary did not take this news well. She swung her pan at his head furiously, her face turned ugly with anger.

"You b- urgh!" Russia had dodged, and thrown all his weight into a blow to her abdomen. This did not seem to be enough to stop her, however, as she rose screaming, and took a shot at his shoulder, which she hit- hard. Russia let out a strangled groan, then seized Hungary around the throat, forcing her to the ground. She struggled against his grip, but Russia was just too strong, and slowly she stopped struggling and lay limply on the ground.

Lithuania looked on in horror. "Is.. Is she dead?!" Russia laughed, standing up. "Of course not, she's just passed out. You two should carry her for me, since I did all the fighting." Lithuania just nodded, and he and Estonia lifted her between them.

_A few minutes later_

Latvia was leaning over Slovakia, who had recovered enough to come into the kitchen and demand in horror what he was doing with that poor soup. She was now adding her favorite spices to it, while Latvia followed her around the kitchen nervously.

"R-Russia doesn't like th-that stuff..." he said, standing behind her as she poured the beans into a pot. She continued on like he hadn't even spoken, looking for a lid. "Hey, Latvia, be a sweetheart and go get me a lid, okay? I can't bend over right now..."

Latvia sighed, and leaned down into the cupboard, digging around for the right size lid.

"We're home!" Russia's joyous exclamation caused Latvia to squeak and hit his head inside the cupboard. Slovakia turned around, greeted by the sight of Russia entering the kitchen. Estonia and Lithuania followed a few minutes later, looking a little worn out. Latvia stood up quickly, holding his head.

"R-Russia! Um, dinner's almost ready- I mean, it is ready- kind of- But we're not behind schedule-!" Slovakia just watched the shorter nation put his foot in his mouth with horror. She sincerely hoped Russia wasn't as bad to occupied countries as he was made out to be.....

/AN/ And so, yes, Hungary has been made an official part of the Soviet Union... Man, I was historically ignorant when I started this story....


End file.
